The disclosure relates to a spring functional component for a hydroelastic bearing, in particular for application in a motor vehicle. The hydroelastic bearing can, for example, be applied for bearing an axle carrier or a control arm, in particular a transverse control arm. In case of an application as an axle carrier bearing, an assembly of several hydroelastic bearings, in particular of four hydroelastic bearings, is provided, which are to be mounted in four predetermined mounting positions on the motor vehicle. In the mounted operating condition, the hydroelastic bearings of the assembly are aligned such that the axial directions thereof correspond to a vertical direction.
The hydroelastic bearing is generally applied when a relative movement of a component subjected to an oscillating load, such as a motor vehicle component, relative to the vehicle body is to be permitted and dampened. The hydroelastic bearing provides for resetting spring forces due to the application of elastomer material as well as for dampening forces actively induced by means of dissipation losses inside the bearing.
Generally, the spring functional component has an interior mounting connection via which the bearing is to be mounted to a component subjected to an oscillating load, such as the vehicle body of a motor vehicle. Another component, such as a motor vehicle component to be fastened to the motor vehicle body, is usually attached to the spring functional component via an exterior mounting connection. Alternatively, a reversed connection of the spring functional component to the motor vehicle body and the motor vehicle component can be considered. A spring body couples the mounting connections to one another in order to permit a relative movability of the mounting connections. The spring body at least partially limits two working chambers for receiving a dampening fluid. The working chambers can be in fluid communication via a junction channel in order to permit for a fluid exchange between the working chambers at a predefined cross-sectional constriction in order to induce the dissipation losses through the flow between the working chambers at a predefined cross-sectional constriction. It is known to determine the dampening characteristics by setting the flow resonance of the working chamber arrangement.
In a hydroelastic bearing, it is necessary to keep the maximum amplitude of movement of the mounting connections relative to another within boundaries, in order to prevent an overshoot and, thus, structural damage of the spring body. Therefore, a radial elastomer stop is used, which is attached at the interior mounting connection side. It became apparent that radial stops lying at the interior mounting connection are either not sufficiently durable or that they are sufficiently rigid only when their planar extension is large enough. Such radial stops at the interior mounting connection side require enlarged installation space for the hydroelastic bearing in the axial direction. Alternatively, it can be intended to separately insert an elastomer radial stop into each respective working chamber at an inside of an exterior sleeve. For mounting the separate radial stops, this requires a support frame design having several pieces in order to provide an access to the interior of the working chamber.
It is an objective of the invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art, in particular to provide a hydroelastic bearing which is easy to manufacture and sufficiently durable.